My One and Only Bishie
by jan.rover
Summary: A 28stanza short poetry about the return of our pinkhaired girl's bishie...


**My One and Only **_**Bishie**_

**I. **In the middle of that dark night,

I woke up and walked with all my might;

Cold, harsh wind brushed my hair,

As I realized, nothing had been fair.

**II. **As I watched the serene place,

And sat quietly with grace;

Every breath seemed to make me trace,

Those things that happened--which I

no longer would want to face.

**III. **Rustling leaves were loud and free,

As I walked slowly, approaching a tree;

Curling my legs, breathing deeply,

When I caught sight of something humanly creepy!

**IV. **I stared, I froze, mouth-gaped as I

immediately rose,

I went close-I went close--

But I fell stunned when I saw..

that it was just a post!

**V. **I sighed in relief--

and harshly I started to breathe;

As I turned to go back in glee,

There stood "something"--I no longer

wished to see...

**VI.** I trembled, and I shivered!

No, not of fear..

As blood rushed up to my face

All I wanted was to turn back,

and run in a race!

**VII.** No, don't get me wrong,

It wasn't a monster, nor a boar;

His eyes were black, so was his hair,

And everything in him were damn so fair!!!

**VIII.** Since then he's as cute as that,

when you look at him you'll surely be flat!

The way he'll stare, and though just a smirk he'll share,

Your heart will melt, sublime in his lair...

**IX.** A head taller he became,

With strong, wide shoulders he now bears;

Clean, soft face---pale white skin---

All I wanted---was to stare at him!!

**XII.**_ "wake up you brat!_

_I thought you hate that rat!!",_

a voice came shouting in my head,

waking me up in that dreadful stare.

**XIII**. But then I couldn't hide my feelings,

when all those years I've suffered the missings;

Now I struggle, trying to buckle,

hidding what's inside, I could no longer handle..

**XIV.** I looked away, and tried to focus,

but thenI started to hear locusts!!

_'am I insane?!'_, I asked myself,

rememb'ring the times that still I wasn't..

**XV.** "Sakura.", with all that air,

My heart melted with that voice so fair;

I looked down, and tried not to show,

my face with a leaping heart---

that made my brain work slow!!

**XVI.** Coldly I asked, what he was doing there,

trying to bear, all those memories I spared;

No reply, as I expected

So I just looked at him---devastated...

**XVII.** A sudden silence ruled between us,

As cold wind started to rush;

"talk to me.", I demanded,

but still too quiet, that bishounen!

**XVIII.** His dark eyes moved and settled,

on mine which were already startled;

"Isn't it obvious?I came back..", he said

As simple as it was, I couldn't believe.

**XIX.** Tears fell from my eyes,

realizing if fate is starting to be nice;

I looked up and stared at his eyes,

And there I saw, no more ice...

**XX.** A great shiver ran through my spine,

All I wanted was to unwine!

But then this happened----

I didn't know why!!

**XXI.** My mouth then froze---

My face red as rose---

I couldn't speak, nor just think!

All I could do was stare and blink..

**XXII.** "Are you going to cry, Sakura?", he sounded

My mind started to be grounded;

"if you don't want me around, just tell me

and then I'll leave, you'll have no more bishie.."

**XXIII.** At last I came up in my mind,

and finally convinced that I'm not being blind!

Tears fell nonstop, I wanted to leave,

but his stares were sincere, I couldn't just believe!

**XXIV.** "Tadaima, Sakura.", his last words.

My heart leaped as I again froze;

Drowning in his eyes and words,

I could ask no more!

**XXV.** I leaped in joy, and fell on him,

Arms wrapped around his neck, and my weight all over him;

A thud on the ground, all I could hear,

and his heart, drumming a beat.

**XXVI.** I wanted to slap him and everything,

Yet I knew it was just nothing to him;

I still couldn't---I realized,

'cause the moment I saw him, I was deeply tantalized.

**XXVII.** Yeah, I was mad--and it was all I had,

For five years that he's been gone;

stopped longing to see him,

But then now he's here, and I'm filled with glee!

**XXVIII. **Wanting no more in that dark night,

with him on my side.._nothing dirty should be on your mind!_

Finally I'm settled and happy...

WIth the return of my one and only bishie...)))


End file.
